1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device in which at least a part of the sheet media transportation path is defined by a vertical channel that is open at the top and is formed between the base unit of the media processing device and operable covers that open and close to the base unit.
2. Related Art
Check processing devices for processing checks are one type of media processing device used to process sheet media. See, for example, United States Patent Application 2004/0257626 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362. Such check processing devices, also called check readers or check scanners, have an image scanner and magnetic head disposed along the media transportation path for imaging and reading magnetic ink characters from the sheet media (generally referred to as “checks” herein) conveyed through the transportation path. The checks are then sorted based on the captured information.
If a check becomes jammed in the transportation path, the check must be removed from the transportation path. So that this can be done easily, an operable cover that opens and closes is attached to the base unit, and a vertical slot that is open at the top is formed between the base unit and the cover is preferably used as the transportation path. If a check becomes jammed in the transportation path, the transportation path can be opened by simply opening the operable cover. Considering the need for maintenance of the image scanner and other internal parts, being able to open the part of the transportation path where the image scanner, magnetic head, and other parts are disposed by simply opening the operable cover is particularly convenient.
When the transportation path is formed between the base unit and operable covers, however, variation in the closed position of the cover tends to result from differences in the assembly precision of the cover and variation in the parts of the locking mechanism that locks the cover in the closed position. Variation in the closed position of the cover causes the width of the transportation path to also vary. If the width of the transportation path increases, ambient light can easily enter the transportation path from the top opening of the vertical slot rendering the transportation path.
If an image scanner or other optical part is disposed to the part of the transportation path that is defined by an operable cover that opens and closes, ambient light can degrade the quality of scanned images, increase reading error, and prevent checks from being correctly read or imaged.